Reminiscing Rain
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: Oneshot. Squalo's point of view of his student as time passed by: Fudging idiot is always underestimating himself. Happens after Shimon Arc, and TYL. NO PAIRING. Teacher-Student relationship.


**Title:** Reminiscing Rain

**Summary:** Oneshot. Squalo's point of view of his student as time passed by: Fudging idiot is always underestimating himself. Happens after Shimon Arc, and TYL.

**Warnings**: for a certain shark's colorful mouth. Misspellings and grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer:** Nu-uh. Not mine.

* * *

It is a rainy day; the storm is raging the whole streets of Namimori. Squalo is pleased by it: the howling winds, the piercing water strikes like gunshots.

Such a perfect day to maim a certain baseball idiot, who lives the next corner he is currently trudging, and whom the shark wanted to seek answers as to why in six hells wasn't he in the Inheritance Ceremony- no, let's get to a more specific question- why the fuck did he let himself off guard that certainly almost cost his life for another fucking baseball freak whom the other considered a friend.

That idiot. Just how many times did he ever taught the guy to stop being a completely oblivious moron who can't do anything right except giving himself away with such megawatt smiles and mindless laughs? Fucking idiot. It means everything he taught only fell on deaf ears. Good thing actually; he has more than one hundred excuses to slice the brat a thousand ways over.

That pathetic excuse if a swordsman better get his sword ready.

It's been an hour or two; Squalo is smirking at the man beneath him rather like a beast who has taken pleasure of his unfortunate prey. Yamamoto is panting and trying to recollect his breathing and what's left of his life. Because for crying out loud his side is bleeding, not quite for the reason of a certain short-tempered swordsman who's currently holding a sword at his throat.

He suppresses a shiver as cold water soaked him through the bones, and if this would've been another time, Yamamoto would've laughed his way out just like the usual but no, this wasn't any other time. This time he is supposed to be recovering still after his major surgery during the fight between the Shimon.

"VOIII! CAN'T YOU TAKE ME SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE, YOU DAMNED BRAT!" through deafening sound of splattering rain, he hears the shark growling.

"B-But I am taking you serious-ly, Squa-lo." The Vongola's Rain can only mutter a strangled whine.

"VOOII! NOT SERIOUS ENOUGH!-VO-VOII" Finally, Squalo notices. Promptly, he loosened the grip of the other boy's collar and stared at the crimson red that started to bloom at Yamamoto's side. Oh, did he forget to see that he was also wrapped up in bandages?

"F-uck. What the hell?" Squalo steps back, allowing the boy to sit up although staggering. Yamamoto still managed a shaky laugh, though.

"Well, I-uh practically I shouldn't be at home yet. But I was bored at the hospital so I tried to escape-?" Yamamoto flinched, his wound starting to soak.

"WELL, FUCK! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? BECAUSE I DON'T PERSONALLY GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT YOU DYING BUT DONT GIVE THAT SHIT, BRAT! Haven't I told you to stop being an asshole?! For all I care, the next time you turn your back unguarded WILL COST YOUR HEAD OFF!" the shark ranted, slashing his sword at anything before putting it in a very close angle to his throat. A thin line of red forms at the point and Yamamoto is accustomed to this kind of treatment.

"Ahaha! I didn't know you were so worried about me this much, Squalo!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, TRASH! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN THE WORD 'SELF-PRESERVATION', IDIOT? I SWEAR I'D JUST LAUGH AT YOUR GRAVE WHEN THE TIME COMES SOMEONE WILL FINALLY MANAGE TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Squalo flails and then proceeded to pull his hair out of frustration.

"Ahaha, I don't know about that, Squalo. Maybe that's just the way I'll ever be." Yamamoto counters. Squalo continued to rant until he finally notices the Vongola's swordsman passed out in a pool of water and slowly coloring red.

"VOIIII! Scum! I didn't tell you to pass out on me! I swear I'll-UGH! FUCK I GIVE UP!"

* * *

That memory wasn't quite good. Because of Yamamoto almost dying of blood loss, the mere thought of the enraged Vongola brat and the other brats he called 'friends' were enough for him to suppress a shiver every time he thinks about it.

How long has that been? Ten years?

_Ha._

Such long time passes too fast. He is now currently watching his 'pathetic excuse of a student'- ehem- successor, all clad in an expensive black suit and formal decency.

Varia has been working with Vongola since then, and just like the old days, the Independent Assassination squad has once again caught another valuable informant. And since Varia was never good in handling prisoners except when breaking a limb, or missing a body part, The Vongola steps in once again.

Takeshi Yamamoto was chosen to take the job. Gokudera could've been the first option but he always had cold blood with the Varia's Storm; Mukuro and Hibari will only end up severel- no, murdering the unfortunate victim; Chrome is too timid; Ryohei will only break eardrums in the interrogation room; Lambo is too lazy to do that.

So here he was, intently observing just how his student does it his way. He might have been angry at the other's action of deliberately leaving his sword outside, but he kept his mouth shut for the first time.

Yamamoto's back is facing him, and he had no idea what the other was making faces, but he is sure the man is still wearing that smile. Only this time, it is not as friendly and warm as it seems: it's like a smile of mystery, and downright scary to death. He speaks a relatively soft voice that only the three occupants if the room can hear, but Squalo is secretly amazed at the dangerous tone the other man is making: it's like treading a dangerously thin bridge that would've snapped there and then, enough to send you straight into the pits of hell.

"So, will you be so kind to tell us what you know, Sergio-kun?" Yamamoto says kindly. Squalo didn't have the right mind to have listened to whatever words the other man were saying earlier, he was lost in deep thoughts as to how his student had grown.

The next thing he knew though, the informant was sweating buckets, eyes almost out their sockets, and suspected to have pissed his pants oh, so dearly in just a matter of 2 minutes." I-I! I'LL TALK! I'LL SPILL EVERYTHING JUST SPARE ME!"

Yamamoto is pleased by the reply. " All is good, then! " he taps the man's shoulder and Squalo takes a good look at the other man who just passed out after being tapped by the Vongola's swordsman.

"Ahh... I'm done here." Yamamoto stretches out.

Squalo smirks at the look Yamamoto is giving.

_"Ahaha, I don't know about that, Squalo. Maybe that's just the way I'll ever be."_

Squalo recalls the memory and his smirk grew wider. _Fucking idiot is always underestimating himself._

* * *

The same look is on his face as Squalo sees him taking down enemies at the enemy's base. There is no trace of all-sunshine smile, or laughs. There is no scowl, either. Just an expressionless face that gave nothing away except those eyes that glinted in a way that would've killed anyone inexperienced for its sharpness, likening to a well-polished sword. This has been Yamamoto's _nth_ kill (though he insisted to do it just when it's absolutely necessary) and Squalo had seen his student grow from his first time.

His first was not that perfect, but Squalo deemed it to be good enough. Yamamoto's eyes widened and then, nothing else. Although, it took half a day's sparring match before Squalo succeeded in breaking Yamamoto's walls. The boy just wept relentlessly under the rain and the other would've smacked him there and then, but chose to let him be because Squalo understood and knows it's just the way it should be for now.

Now, he's definitely grown into someone Squalo ever wanted him to be. His grin never faltered. He's not going to admit it, but he's definitely proud of his student.

But he'll never admit it out loud. To him, it's still not enough. He's sure that Reborn is feeling the same way he does too, knowing that the legendary hitman also has his eyes on the raven swordsman.

For now, he slashed his sword out, making count on the number of enemies he'd just taken down and smashing it to the other's face, to which only earned a laugh from the other, and then to his own annoyance.

"Che. You still have a long way to go, brat!" he shouts.

And Yamamoto just laughed before it disappears once again into an expressionless, stoic demeanor.

_The fact that you don't have the slightest idea how strong you are makes you more promising and worth watching over, brat._

* * *

**A/N:** Not so sure how I ended up making this. But I think it's worth the shot.

Reviews are greatly loved.

-Ice


End file.
